


Never Ending Story

by KageroXover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Mature Content Later, New kind of Dragon(Snow Fury)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageroXover/pseuds/KageroXover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about toothless, from the start until end. Toothless is a Night Fury, and he believe he's the last Night Fury(until he come across his long lost friend). When he's young he must leave his parents just like other Night Fury. But he has another reason. He leave because his parents is murdered by the Red Death and his sister has protecting him from Red Death so they seperate. And after that, he never came across with another one. AU. Toothless never serve evil bewilderbeast. This is the story. On Hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Character:   
Toothless (NightBlade)  
Daylight (OC)  
Cloud (Toothless's sister)  
Blaze (Toothless's father)  
Snow (Toothless's mother)  
Hiccup  
And other How To Train Your Dragon and OCs character

A/N: I will use different name for Toothless because "Toothless" is just a name that hiccup give

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that related to How To Train Your Dragon. I just own my OCs

Prologue

There's a female Night Fury, that have laid her eggs. "Blaze, c'mon see this", Snow said. (A/N Snow is Toothless mother, Blaze is the father) "Finally we're parents, Snow", Blaze said with huge pride. "Okay now it's your turn to watch them.", ask Snow. "What about if they hatch!?", said Blaze. "Don't worry, just call me", said Snow. "Okay then", Blaze agreed.

(Skip time, before they hatch)

They wait about 1 week. And now it's night time. Then they heard cracking sound. "Hey Snow", call Blaze. "They're hatching!!". "Finally", happyly said Snow. The first one is female, she has wierd scale. Normal Night Fury scale is midnight black, but instead she has grey-ish scale. And the second one is just like any normal Night Fury, and he has blue-ish glowing-light-like spine on his back. But after a few minutes, it's gone and turn just like any normal Night Fury spine.

"They're so cute!!", said Snow proudly. "No doubt, but the first one is.. Is.. Wierd", said Blaze. Snow could see a glint of dissapointed in Blaze eyes. "Hey don't said that, she's unique and that unique is the one that will make her beutiful and strong", said Snow softly. Blaze thought about it. "Okay if you say so", Blaze agreed. 

(Time Skip-5 dragon years)

It has been five year since the two hatcling hatch. Cloud just like her mother said. Her unique is make her strong. Just in five year, she already can shot powerful plasma ball. And her plasma ball is unique too. It's has more of white colour than blue colour. She can fly just nearly as fast as her father.

And NightBlade, he just like any normal Night Fury. He can shoot plasma ball, yes his plasma ball is less hurt than her sister's. But it do more damage than normal, but of course still weaker than his sister. And he like silent kill more than confront his enemy. But the speed of his is just half of his father. 

It was a sunny day. "Mommy, Daddy! Can I go play outside?", ask NightBlade. "Of course you can, but don't go to far okay.", Blaze said kindly. "Okay dad!", then NightBlade play outside his family cave. "What's that creature?", NightBlade said admiring a butterfly. "Hey wanna play?" The butterfly didn't say anything. "Okay you ask for it!", then NightBlade start trying to pounch the butterfly, but his attention turn when he crashed into a female Night Fury about his age. Her scale is midnight black but with white-ish on the tip of her wing, tailfin, and a white circle on her forehead. 

'Wow, she's beutiful' NightBlade thought while admiring her, but unknown to him his spine starting has blue-ish glowing-light-like colour. 'What's the light-like spine?' The female thought. 

"Hey there!", NightBlade said cheerfully. She giggled and NightBlade blushing. "Hey to you too.", she said after giggling. "What's your name?, ask NightBlade. "My name's Daylight", she said shyly. "A shy one, huh", joke NightBlade and Daylight shyly stared at the ground. "By the way the name's NightBlade", NightBlade introduce himself. 

"Hey what's the white thing?", ask NightBlade. "Oh I think it's my birth mark, why ask?", Daylight said. "Well that's unique and I like it", NightBlade said. "Oh, thanks. And why is your spine has blue-ish glowing-light-like?", ask Daylight while her face turn slighty red. Well if it's not because her midnight black scale, NightBlade probably has saw it. And the fact about his spine made NightBlade confused. "Huh? What're you talking about", ask NightBlade looking very confused. "That.", said Daylight and her tail point at his spine.

This made NightBlade confuse. 'Since when I have spine like that?', thought NightBlade. "Uh I don't know about it", NightBlade said. "Oh well that's cool", Daylight said. Then they heard a roar. "Oh that's my mother, well bye" NightBlade said. "Bye to you too", answer Daylight. 

"Hey tomorrow?", NightBlade said. "What?", she ask. "Meet me here tomorrow." NightBlade said. He go back to his family cave. When NightBlade arrive he ask her parents about his spine, but it's glow already disapeared. Ever since that, NightBlade and Daylight play together everyday, and become a really good friend.

He always drap his wing when Daylight cold. He's all dragons want as a friend.

(Time skip- the night when the tragedy)

Blaze has woken by ground shake. "What was that?" Ask him. "Hey Snow, wake up and go wake hatchling" said him. "Okay" answer Snow. Then Blaze went outside and find and extremely huge dragon. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A rare Night Fury." Said that creature. "What do you want?!" Ask Blaze rudely. "You're a rude one, aren't you?", mock the creature. "Who are you?" Ask Blaze. "They call me Red Death", said Red Death, then laughing like maniac. "I want, you to be in my army", continue Red Death. "What the.. I won't give any of my family to you", said Blaze. "Oh so you have a family. Well the if you don't want, that's a pity. Because I just gonna KILL YOU!!", then they fight.

Red Death try to pounch Blaze, but keep failing because Blaze is too fast and Blaze keep shooting at Red Death. A few minutes later his mate and hatchling went out of the cave. "Snow don't go out of the cave!", shout Blaze. "No! I will assist you! NightBlade, Cloud keep inside the cave. And Cloud...", said Snow. "Yes mom? What it is?", ask Cloud. "Protect your little brother, Cloud.", Snow said. "Okay mom", obey Cloud.

Then NightBlade and Cloud went inside the cave. Meanwhile, outside Red Death is desperate to defeat them. "Let's see if you can handle us in the skies", said Blaze. "Argh! You son of a bitch!", curse Red Death. "Don't talk about my MOTHER!", cried Blaze, then he blast a hole on Red Death wing. "Argh my wing!!", cried Red Death then he finally catch Blaze and eat him. "NO, BLAZE!! DIE YOU!", cried Snow, and she blast another hole in other wing. Red Death can easyly catch her, beacause she was slower. After that she tore Snow's wing apart. "ARGH!", cried Snow, then crashed into a tree.

Red Death walk to her. "Curse you Red Death!", said Snow slowly. "Tch tch tch, your mate should follow all my want", she said. Then Red Death stomp at Snow's body that make her body explode. Blood everywhere, and Red Death just laughing like maniac.

Unknown to Cloud, NightBlade silently crawl out of the cave. And watch when his mother died. Red Death then fly to her nest. Other than that NightBlade find his father's tail that he assumed his father is eaten by Red Death. "You will pay for all of this, Red Death!", NightBlade made promise to avenge his parents when he grown up. Then he flew away just to refresh his mind.

Meanwhile, "She's gone! Hey NightBlade, the Red Death is gone!", cried Cloud. Hearing there's no answer she got, she start to call her brother. "NightBlade? NightBlade? C'mon this isn't funny!", cried Cloud. She starting to get panic. "C'mon NightBlade, the monster's already gone. No need to be scared. NightBlade! NightBlade. NightBlade..", her became fully panic. So she flew away to find him.

And after that event, the sibling never found each other again.

A/N: Well that the end of the prologue. I don't know if it's long or short. But please tell me your opinion. Besides this is my first fic. So please no flames. And I'm not English or American, so please forgive me if my grammar is bad. Don't forget to review/follow.


	2. Re-unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the time has skipped into 1 year before the event of How To Train Your Dragon movie. Let's just guess it's 12 human years and 20 dragon years. And the place that bewilderbeast live called den by dragon and santuary by human. Oh and I think in Night Fury eyes. There are no black colour. Instead black colour is grey in their eyes. But this condition is they get when a Night Fury is 15 dragon years old. And night time they have night vision, so everything turn green-ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that related to How To Train Your Dragon. I just own my OCs

Chapter 1: Reunite

Toothless/NightBlade P.O.V.

It has been too long since the death of my parents in that monster's hand and I still haven't avenge my parents. Beside I still have to find my sister. We have been seperated since that. And that event is really hard to forget. Even now I still can't forget that event. The way my mother died in front of my eyes. And I bet to that monster, my father taste really good.

Other than that, I still haven't meet that female Night Fury again. What's her name again. Uhh.. Day.. Day.. Well I have no other clue. I'm a bad friend. Well I hope I come across her again. Beside I really hope because I'm starting to think that I'm the last Night Fury.

After that event, I kept flying to the north. And I find a den, that has a king. A bewilderbeast actually, I'm very amazed by him, he even bigger than Red Death. Ugh.. I really hate that name. The bewilderbeast is really kind, unlike her. He saved me too, well my wing is torn when I'm came here. I nearly can't fly anymore for the rest of my life. But he saved me. I don't know how. Because I black out when I arrive at the entrance of the den.

And he kindly took me in, he's the first one, other than my family and other Night Fury, that respect me. Other dragon keep avoiding me because they said Night Furies is "The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself". Well some are just trying to use me. And the bewilderbeast, actually is the king of the dragons, well technicaly the king of the den.

But after the king took me in. Other dragon starting to respect me, train me, even took care of me since I'm just 6 dragon years old when he took me in. The dragon name that took care of me is Cloudjumper. He's a Stormcutter. And yes his name remind me of my sister, Cloud. Oh I really miss her. And one more wierd thing, we have a human that Cloudjumper bring from one of our raid. Her name is Valka I guess.

And today is a very sunny day. "Well NightBlade, I think the time has come to unlock your hidden ability and Valka will do it for you", said the king. "I have hidden ability?", I ask. "Yes, and every Night Fury has this hidden ability. But you need other dragon or human to unlock it.", the king said wisely.

"Oh so, can I go now to meet Valka, my king?", I ask. "If you want to young one", answer the king. Then I start to look for Valka. "Hey Valka, the king said you must unlock my hidden ability", I said. I know I just sound like roaring in human ear. But it seems that she's understand from my movement. Then she began to push on some point on my body then my spine start to get bigger and it start to open.

"There you go Toothless, now you can make all sharp turns", she said. I don't understand why Valka called me Toothless. She said because of my unique teeth that can I reattact, but that still doesn't make any point. "Thanks!", I said, while licking her face. "Okay, okay Toothless", she said.

Then I go to see the king, "My king, may I go outside? It has been 14 dragon years since I'm went outside this den", I ask. "You may little one, but be careful there are danger outside. Just like the one that killed your parents.", the king said. "Okay then", I said.

I start to fly outside the den. Outside is really cold, since the den is in near the north pole. "It's r-really c-cold here", I said. I start to fly around the north and I found a colony of dragon. I tried to land there. 

"Hello there!", I greet them, but they start to growling. "What are you doing here, Night Fury!?", the, who I guess the leader, ask. "Whoa, whoa calm down, I have a name you know. My name is NightBlade", I said. "What dragon are you guys?", I ask. "We are Snow Fury, and basically our race is enemy to your race", the leader said.

So that's why they growling at me. "Now, now, I mean no harm here. I don't know about you guys but my only enemy is the Red Death. So can we be friends?", I ask. "I want to be your friend," someone said from the back of the colony. "What! Oh no, your my daughter!", the leader said. "C'mon dad, he's a Night Fury like me.", she said.

This made me confuse, how can a Snow Fury has a Night Fury for daughter. Then she walks, and stop beside her dad. She's actually is the Night Fury I met when I was little. What's her name again Day.. Day.. Light? Daylight, isn't it?. "It's you!!", I shout. "Huh? Have we ever met?", she said, that froze me. "Yeah we have, it's about 14 dragon years ago, or 15. Your name is Daylight, right?", I said. "Yes, that's my name.", she said. She thought about it for a while. "Oh, I remember. Your the Night Fury that trying to pounch on a butterfly.", she said.

"Yep, that's me", I said. "So you know each other.", the leader said. "Yes, we're.", I said. "Dad, can we hang out?", Daylight ask. "If you want, then you can", the leader said. "Thanks dad!", said Daylight.

"So where are we going to? Do you want to see where I live?", I ask. "Well, let's go then", Daylight said. Before they took of they heard someone ask them. "Do you mind if I go to?", ask a Snow Fury. She's about our age, maybe a year younger. 

"No, I don't mind. How about you Lighty?", I ask. "I don't mind too. And don't call me that Blade", she said angrily. "Okay, okay, Lighty", I said. She growled at me.

We took of right away to my home. "What's your name?", I ask the Snow Fury. "My name is Breezy", she said. "Oh, by the way, Lighty why are you with the Snow Furies?", I ask. "Well it's because of my white scale, they think I have a Snow Fury blood. Well I'm not sure about that", she answer. "And are you born in that colony, Breezy?", I ask. "Yes, I'm born in the colony", Breezy answer. After that, there's comfortable silence.

After a while, we arrive. "Hey Cloudjumper! I'm home!", I said. "Well, what we have here. The only Night Fury, brought two girls home. Especially the female Night Fury, are you the in long distance relationship?", Cloudjumper ask. My face gone red. "What! No! She's my long lost friend!", I said. 

I glance at Lighty, who has face even redder than me. I knew it! Her character haven't change after all these years. "Oh so you guys not dating. How about you? What kind of dragon are you?", ask Cloudjumper.

"I'm a Snow Fury. My name is Breezy and I'm not dating anyone. I barely met him anyway", she said. "Well, Cloudjumper. We want to see the king.", I said. "Okay, bye son.", he said. We go to see the king. "So.. why are Cloud call you 'son'?", Daylight ask. "First, he's the one who took care of me and he care for me just like any father. Second, don't ever call him Cloud", I answer. 

"Why?", Breezy ask. "Because.. Cloud is the name of my.. Long lost sister", I said sorrowly. "Oh I'm sorry", Daylight said. I frown and holding my tears. Then she nuzzled me. I froze, all dragon I see is only give a nuzzle to their mate. Or hatcling. Well maybe it's her way to say sorry. I calmed down, while something starting to build in my stomach. And it's weird.

Then we continue our walk. After a while, we arrive. "My king, I have come back", I said. "Welcome back, young one. And may I ask you, who is this two girl?", he ask. "Oh the Night Fury, is my long lost friend. Her name is Lighty. And the other is Breezy.", I said. "Hey! I'm sorry sir, but my name is Daylight", Lighty said. 

I chuckled. "Blade..", said the king. "Yes sir?", I ask. "It's rude to joke with someone's name, but I know I can't change your this habit. But please try to decrease it.", the king said. "No problem sir!", I said.

"And about you", the king said, while pointing at Breezy. "It's rare to see a Snow Fury. Where are you come from and who are with you?", the king ask. "I come with my colony sir. And we're come from the South. We live in an island near the Red Death den", she said. 

My eyes turn into slit and I start growling. "Whoa! Calm down little one, you have my blood in you. That's the way I safe your wing. So, techically you're the prince of dragon. And because of it you must control your emotion. Do not lose your emotion control when fighting, always remember that", he said. 

I begin to calm down. I was speachless after all these year he never told me! "How come you never told me that I'm the prince of dragon?", I ask. "Because I want to teach you how to become a respectful, powerful, and wise dragon. But I have given you many clue, but you seem to never notice it. You may have gone cocky if I tell you", he said. 

I glance at girls, and they have a shock while admiring eyes. I just chuckled at the sight. Then I ask the girl, "Why are you gals didn't tell me that you live near the Red Death den?", I ask. "Uhh.. Nevermind", Lighty said.

"Well now I knew where she's, then I should start training. Well first let us hang out. Bye my king!", I said. Lighty's called by the king. So she said we should get going and she catch up later. "So where do we go now?", I ask to Breezy. "How about to the highest peak.?", she said. "Sounds good to me", I said. We flew up and went to the highest peak.

Daylight P.O.V.

Meanwhile they go, I must go to the king place since I called by him. "What is it?", I ask. "Can I have faith in you?", he said. What kind of stupid question is that. "About what?", I ask. "About the fate of Night Fury kind. And by the way my name is Zeth. But I prefer called White King", he said. What the hell! Is he asking me to be Blade's mate! "What! What are you talking about?!", I cried. I'm starting to get red.

"No, it's just the prince seems lonely. Will you stay here or go with the Snow Furies?", he ask. "I never thought about it. But I think I'm going with the Snow Furies", I said. "All right then. I will never force you. But be careful of the Red Death.", he said. 

"What's wrong with Red Death? I don't know because I never confront her.", I ask. "The Red Death is the greed of all greed. She use other dragon to fill her stomach. Even if the only way is to eat other dragon", he said. I froze, so that's why Blade really hate Red Death. Maybe his parents is eaten by her.

"Well okay then I'll be careful", I said. Then I catch up with Blade and Breeze. After went all around the den, I finally found them at the highest peak. And I can't believe what I see. It's really beautiful up here. But the wierd thing is.. Blood everywhere. "Hey Blade", I said shyly. I don't know what come over me, but I didn't usually act this way. But there's weird feeling in my stomach. "Hey Daylight", he said sorrowly. It wierd cause he rarely call me that since our meeting today.

Then I notice Breeze is on the other edge. "Blade? What's wrong?", I ask. "Oh nothing.", he said, as he walk away to the other side. I can tell there's something but I better let him calm down. I went to Breeze. 

"Breeze you know what's wrong with Blade?", I ask. "No, I don't know. He just suddenly went rage, killing innocent animal. And then he cry.", she answered. What! So he cry, but there must be something. Maybe it has something to do about the death of his parents.

"What blade do?", I ask. "He just went to a sheep and a flock of birds and torn them into pieces and ate them like a wild dragon", she said. "Remember me to not make Blade went into rage, okay", I said. She nod her head.

I went to Blade. I heard him mumble. "Ugh!! That fuck'in Red Death. She just come, ask what she want, and if she doesn't get. She attack, even ate my father and kill my mother by making her body explode", he mumble. I froze. His childhood maybe is even worse than mine. 

I pretend to not heard anything. Then I approach him. "I don't know what's wrong with you. But you have to calm down, Blade.", I said. Then my instinct took in, and I nuzzled him. He froze, but then he nuzzle me back. And we stay like that for a while. Then he stop. 

"Thanks. Uhh.. Daylight", he said shyly, while blushing. I giggled and his face went more and more red. "You're welcome", I wink at him. Then he laid on the ground. "I'm going to take a nap", he said. He laid in my right.

I turn my head to Breeze who has a evil look. "Why are you looking like that?", I ask. "Uhh.. Nothing", she said. I sighed. Then she laid in my left and join Blade's nap. I decided to join in too. And I laid on the ground.

Breezy P.O.V.

I see they nuzzle each other. 'Looks like I have something to tease', I thought evilly. "Why are you looking like that?", my sister said. "Uhh.. Nothing", I said. She sigh. I laid on her left and join to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that the end of chapter 1. I don't know if it's long or short. But please tell me your opinion. Besides this is my first fic. So please no flames. And I'm not English or American, so please forgive me if my grammar is bad. Don't forget to review/follow.


	3. Hang Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Daylight re-turn and she having fun with NightBlade(Toothless).

Previously on "Never Ending Story"

Daylight P.O.V.

"I'm going to take a nap", Blade said. He laid in my right.

I turn my head to Breeze who has a evil look. "Why are you looking like that?", I ask. "Uhh.. Nothing", she said. I sighed. Then she laid in my left and join Blade's nap. I decided to join in too. And I laid on the ground.

Chapter 2: Hang out

NightBlade P.O.V.

I woke up, and I think it's already night time. Because it's really dark. I feel someone touching my stomach. When I look who is it, it's Lighty. My face become red and suddenly she began to nuzzle me. What the hell! I don't know what's her dream about. But she has smile in her face. My face become more red.

I began to slighty purr from the contact. I try to wake her up, "Lighty.. Lighty.. Wake up..". But she still nuzzle me in her sleep even more harder. And I hear she purr. "C'mon Lighty.. Wake up..", she still haven't woken up. "DAYLIGHT!", I shout . Then she jump. "What was that for!?", she said. "It's because I had a hard time to woke you up, and you nuzzle me in your sleep", I said calmly, but my face is still red. 

"Oh..", then it stuck. "I'm sorry!!", she said. "Nah.. It's okay. Actually I like the nuzzle. Beside you purr too.", I tease her. Her face become scarlet. "Uhh.. Do I really purr?", she ask. She stared at the ground, I guess it's because of her face. "Yes, you are", I grin. Her face become even more scarlet. "Well it's night time, you should get back before your dad think I kidnapped you", I said. "Yes, I think.", she said. Then we wake Breezy up.

When we arrive at the entrance. There's a thunderstorm outside. "Well looks like you can't go home today.", I said. "How about you sleep in my cave?", I said. "If it's okay with you", Breezy said. While Lighty just keep blushing. Why in hell she keep blushing! It's not like she like me right? Well I just go with the fact that she nuzzle me in her sleep. "Okay", Lighty said. "Let's go then, ladies.", I said.

While we walk, I hear Lighty call me. "Blade..", she said. "Yes, what is it, Lighty?", she frown. "Don't call me that.", she said looking away. "You're welcome", I said sarcasticly. She just growl. "By the way, have you found out what's with your wierd spine?", she said. "Nope, it has never been like that again", I said. "Ohh..", she said. 

I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes. "What more you want to talk?", I ask. "Nothing", she said. "I don't think so", I said. I begin to walk away. "Okay, okay.. It's just.. It's about my dream", she said. "What is it about?", I ask. "It's about my parents.", she said. "The leader?", I ask. "No, my real parents", she said.

"I don't want to talk about it", Lighty said. "Just tell me when you're ready, okay.", I said. I walk away from her, she needs sometime just by herself. "Thanks", she said. "Your welcome", I said, looking at her with smile. "You can find me in front of my cave. I'll be outside", I said.

Daylight P.O.V.

"Thanks", I said. "Your welcome", he said, with a sincere smile. "You can find me in front of my cave. I'll be outside", he said. Then he walk away with Breeze. Then I'm alone, and thought about my parents. In my dream I saw them. I nuzzle them, that's why I nuzzle him in my sleep. 

They died in war with.. With.. The.. Snow Furies. Actually, I'm with the Snow Fury because. That's the one of many rule to end the war. Night Furies must give one of the strongest member to them.

My older sister is the strongest, because of that she must give herself up to the Snow Furies. My sister and I is very very alike. We are twin actualy, even dragon in the clan is confused to tell the difference of me and my sister. 

Because of the Night Furies didn't want to lose the strongest member. They gave me up to them. That's why I'm kind of hate other Night Furies except NightBlade. He listened to me, hang with me. But they, they easily gave me up. Isn't there's any other way?

I have enough of this. I really need someone to tell about this. Well I have Blade. I walk away, let the thoughts get away. And start searching Blade.

I found him eating fish in front of his cave. His cave is near a lake. I slowly crawl. I'm suprised for Night Fury he didn't notice I'm here. Then I jump in front of him. Suprisingly he doesn't budge. "Why in hell you didn't suprised?", I shout. "I already know you're there, but it's fun to make your face like that", he laugh.

I pout. "Okay, okay, you win", I said. Then there's awkward silence. "Hey, want some fish?", he said. "One cod please", I said. "Here", I look at him oddly. "What?", he ask. "No, it's just Night Fury normally don't share except the leader.", I said. "Well I'm not ordinary Night Fury", he said.

Toothless P.O.V.

I heard rustle from the bush. Then a figure jump out, I just sit there not moving my body. "Why in hell you didn't suprised?", Lighty shout. "I already know you're there, but it's fun to make your like that", I laugh. Her face, it's so hilarious!

I pout. "Okay, okay, you win", she said. Then there's awkward silence. "Hey, want some fish?", I said. "1 cod please", she said. "Here", she look at me oddly. "What?", I ask. "No, it's just Night Fury normally don't share except the leader.", she said. "Well I'm not ordinary Night Fury", I said.

"So.. Ready to tell me what happen back there?" I ask. "Okay then, it's about my real parents. You know the war between Night Fury and Snow Fury?", she said. "Well yes, but my parents never been in any part of it.", I said. 

"Well my parents is died in that war, they say my parents was brutally murdered. Wing gone, leg broken, back bone dislocated, and worse of it the body is shoted by really big fireball then explode.", she said, I see a tear falling from her eyes. I hug her, and bring her closer with my wing.

I swear my face is really red right now. "What happen then?", I ask. "Two side want to end the war, one of the rule is Night Furies must give the most powerful member. And that's my older sister. But they instead gave me to them. That's why I hate other Night Fury.", she said.

I hurt in the inside. The fact she hate me is so hurt. "So you hate me then.", I said. I begin to walk away. "Wait, Blade. It's not like that. You didn't involve in that war.", she said. "Ohh..", I still walk away. I relief that she didn't hate me. "You still hurt, right?", she said, looking hurt. "Well no", I said.

"So why are you walking away?", she said. "The same reason why I left you at the entrance.", I said. "No, Blade. Please stay", she said. When I look into her eyes. I see complete sadness. Now I feel guilty.

I walk to her side. Then laid down. She bring herself closer to my body. "Daylight..", I said. "Yeah..?", she said. "Look at the positive way. You end the war, so no one died anymore.", I said. She begin to cry. I feel even more guilty. I make her cry, I just stroke her side.

"Thanks", she said. "No problem", I said. I lick her tears away. She froze. Her face become scarlet and she look away. "Sorry..", I said. "It's just your face is better when they have no tears. So..", I said. 'Though you're very cute when cry', I think. "No it's okay.." She said, smiling.

Seeing her smile make me warm inside. "C'mon let's get some sleep", I said, smiling warmly. She follow me inside. And see Breezy sleeping in the middle. I walk to a corner, and laid down. I look at Daylight.

"Can I sleep with you?", she ask. "Uhh.. Sure", I said. She laid down beside me and scoot herself closer. Then I let peaceful darkness come over me.

(Time skip - a few hours later)

I wake up, and see Daylight and Breezy shivering. I stand up and start searching some sticks. I see it's still dark outside. I get all the sticks. I go back to my cave. Place the sticks on the middle near Breezy and shot a little my plasma ball to start the fire. I tried to push Daylight closer to the fire. But I failed, my body already too weak. I need some rest.

I laid down beside Daylight again. I saw she shivering even more badly. I scoot my body closer to her and cover her body with my wing. She stop shivering after a minute. And I closed my eyes let sleep consume me.

(Time skip - Morning time)

Daylight P.O.V.

I wake up and see Blade's wings cover my body. I blush. I nudge Blade's chest. "Blade, wake up", I said. He doesn't even move. Then I use my mother way to wake me up. I begin to lick his face. He moan. And his eyes slowly open. "Good morning, Blade", I said, smiling warmly. "Morning, Lighty", he said, smiling.

"So.. Why your wings covered my body", I said. He blushed scarlet and begin to panic. "I-It's j-just, well l-last night y-you s-shivered badly. I t-try to m-move you near the fire, but I-I'm too tired. So I d-drap my wings over you", he explain. I feel touched. "Thank you", I said.

Then he move his wing, and I stand up. We walk outside and see Breeze eating fish near the lake. "I'm going to the other side", Blade said. He left and I went to Breeze.

"Nice, big sister", she said. "What?", I said. "The way you get closer to NightBlade.", she said slyly. "No, it's not what you're thinking. He just trying to make me warm", I said. She must have saw that. "But you like it", she said. She begin to tease me. "And what's that other smell. Ohh, it's NightBlade. But it's coming from you.", she said, while giggling.

"I don't like it and I don't have Blade's scent on my body", I said, angrily. "Thanks for proving my point. They say sometime if someone is mad, then the truth is the opposite.", she said. "Ugh!! I'm going to eat.", I said. "Wait till dad see this.", she said.

It's wierd for Breeze to act like that. She doesn't usually like this. She usually calm and quiet. But today, it's like that Breeze is completely gone.

I see some fish, I tried to catch some. But failed. The truth is, my father always catch me fish before I wake up. And he never taught me how to catch one. I continue tried to catch one, till I heard someone talk.

"Having hard time to catch fish?", it said. I shout and unexpected jump to the lake. Oh.. This is bad. I can't swim. "Help!!", I shout. Then I feel something pull me out of the pond. I cough.

"What the hell are you thinking Florm!", I heard Blade shout. "I just ask your girlfriend, mr. Rude", Florm said. "Are you okay?" Blade ask me. "Yeah", I said. "Florm go home, I have enough of you for today", he said. "Whatever you say, mr. Rude.", Florm said.

I stand up and went to Blade. "Why are you should harsh to him?", I said. "I always act like that. I don't trust anyone, except someone close to me or when I met someone new.", he said. "Kind of loner, are you?", I said.

"Forget all about that! You haven't eat this morning. I watch you from the start. Why? You can't catch fish?", he ask. "Yes, my fathers never taught me", I said. Looking away. I see his face softened. He begin to make weird sound. And a fish come out of his mouth. "Eat", he said. I eat the fish."How about I to teach you?", he said.

"If you say so..", I said. "How about we learn to swim first? It's easier to catch fish if you can swim", he said. "Okay then.", I said. He walk to the water and begin to swim. "Okay, now come here", he said as he walk into the water. "Okay", I follow him.

"Let's go deeper, when you feel it's to deep for you to walk just keep moving your legs, like this", he shows me. I feel the bottom is seems to be gone, as I move my legs. "I did it!!", I shout. "Well, your one of fast learner, aren't you?", he said.

"Now, you know how eel move in water?", he ask. "Yes, what's with that?", I said. "I use that move to move in water, like this", as he shows me. I try it, but keep failing. "Stop", he said. "What?", I ask. "I said 'Stop'", he said.

I stop trying. "I guess it's too hard for you too", he said. "What do you mean me too?", I ask. "Well the one that using that move in this den is only me", he said. "Ok, back to lesson. You can just flap your wing underwater to move and stir with your tail fin. Just like flying.", he said.

I try the other move and automaticly I done it. He's right, it feels like flying. "Woohoo!!", I swim faster. "Lighty, stop it now~", he said, playfully. "What ever you say Nighty..", I said. 

He sigh. "First, we have to move to the next lesson. Second, don't call me that.", he said. "Well if you stop calling me Lighty", I smirk. "Okay, okay I stop calling you that.", he said in defeat. "Okay now let's catch some fish! It's just like catching sheep or deer", he said.

I try and I catch a fish. "Yeah! I did it!", I shout. "C'mon catch some more, I'll join you.", Blade said. We catch more fish and eat them. "Now let's get you back to your father", he said. "Okay", I said. 'Why it must end, I really enjoy his company..' I thought sadly.

NightBlade P.O.V.

"Breezy!", I called her. "Yeah? What is it?", she ask. "Let's get back to the Snow Furies.", I said. "Oh okay.", she said.

I kind of sad. I just met my long lost friend and now she must go home. Well we have tomorrow. I look at Lighty, she has saddened face. I walk to her. "Hey, what's wrong?", I said.

"I don't want to go back now.", she said. "But I don't want my father to worry", she continue. "Okay at least we have tomorrow", I said, smiling. "Yeah you right.", she said, smiling. "Race to the entrance!", I said. I fly to the entrance.

"Hey! No fair! C'mon Breeze", she shout. We race to the entrance and I look back. I see Lighty is far behind me. I never thought she, for a Night Fury, is slow. 

I do barrel roll trick, some front and back-flips. I climb a rock to let Lighty and Breezy in front. Then I dive and glide fast until I'm the first again. I arrive first!

"I won! Oh yeah", I do victory dance. "How can you be that fast! And that moves, it's awesome!", Lighty ask. "Well it takes practice", I grin.

Unfotunately she pounce on me. "Well teach me.", she said. "Where's that come from?", I said. "What?", she ask. "That agresive character. Or.. So, you now an agresive dragon, aren't you?", I playfully ask. 

"What, No!", she get off of me, blushing. I laugh. "Okay, okay. I teach you tomorrow.", I said. "You know, you guys act like a mate", Breezy said. "What! No we don't..", I said. "This is normal, we always act like this when we were little.", Lighty said.

"Well let just drop this", Breezy said. "Okay, let's go!", I said. We search for the Snow Furies and finally we found them in a cave near a mountain peak.

"Dad! We're home!", Lighty shout. "Ahh there you are..", he said. "And NightBlade is here too", she said. He growl. "You don't do anything to them, aren't you!?", he said. "Jeez, calm down. And yes, I don't do anything to them.", I said.

"Blade, that's a lie. You teach me how to swim. So you do something to me", Lighty playfully said. "Well, that's not count..", the leader said. "Okay sir, by the way I don't think I ever catch your name.", I said. "My name is Snow", he said.

Wait, that's my mother's name. Then all the memory of my mother come to me. And the last memory is when her body explode. All plant, ground, water around me is completely covered with blood. The memory flood away, and I start growling. And unknown to me my spine start to have the blu-ish glow.

"Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you!", Snow said. I calm down. "Snow is my mother's name, Daylight can explain about my parents to you. And I have to go now. See you tomorrow.", I said. "Night wait", Snow call me.

"Yes, what is it?", I ask. "Thank you for taking care of Daylight and Breezy", he said. "No problem", I said as I taking off and fly to my cave.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If someone wondering why I choose Florm as a name. It's because I combine Flame and Storm, so it became Florm. I know it's like a girl name. But he's a male. By the way he's a Monsterious Nightmare. And PM me if I said it wrong.


	4. Last Happiness Before Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fluffy. If anyone wonder why I make Toothless and Daylight show their affection this fast. It's because I love to write that. By the way, Snow Fury is going to leave in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that related to How To Train Your Dragon. Or any songs I use in my story. I just own my OCs

Previously on "NES"

NightBlade P.O.V.

"Snow is my mother's name, Daylight can explain about my parents to you. And I have to go now. See you tomorrow.", I said. "Night wait", Snow call me.

"Yes, what is it?", I ask. "Thank you for taking care of Daylight and Breezy", he said. "No problem", I said as I taking off and fly to my cave.

Chapter 3: Last Happiness Before Goodbye

Snow(Snow Fury Leader) P.O.V.

'He seems a good boy, but with that blue glow?', I think. "So.. How's your day girls?", I ask my daughters. "Mine, okay", Breezy said. "Mine is awesome!", Daylight said. "Well you have a really good time with 'him' ", Breezy tease. "No I'm not.", Daylight said, pouting.

"Okay that's enough", I said. I walk to Daylight. "I need to talk to you alone", I said in whisper. Then I walk outside the cave.

I see my adopt daughter following me. "What do you want to talk dad?", she ask. "First, what do you think about Night. Second, what happened with his parents. Third, tell me about what are you all doing around his home.", I said.

"Okay, Blade is the only Night Fury I trust. He listened to me, comfort me, take care of me, and he teach me many thing. Second, his parents is murdered by Red Death, when he was 5. Before he dissapeared from my sight, I think. 

His father eaten and his mother had stomped by Red Death. Her body exploded. Third, we met his king or mentor, we enjoy scenery, he went rage then cry, we eat and sleep, he taught me how to swim. That's all." She explain.

"He didn't do anything to you?", I ask. "He kept us warm", she said. What! "You say he didn't do anything", I said, angrily. "Jeez dad. Just let me explain. He make a fire for Breeze. But since he was to tired. He drap his wing over me to keep me warm.", she said.

"How about his spine?", I ask. "He haven't found anything related about that", my foster daughter said. 'Maybe it has something to do with that story.', I think. 'Could he be one of the hatchlings', I think. "Just let it drop for now dad..", she said.

"Okay then.", I said as I walk away.

(Time skip - 1 day later)

Daylight P.O.V.

I wake up. It's sunny outside. I walk outside and see my dad already awake. "Hey dad, today I want to visit Blade. So can I go?", I ask. "You can go but when the sun comes down. You must here, because we're going home", he said. 

I turn to him. "We won't here tomorrow.", he said. What!! I just met him again and we must seperate with Blade again! I sigh. Yes it's our habit to visit a place every year. "Okay then", I said as I fly away.

I fly to the den entrance. And I fly to his cave. I saw him still sleeping. He looks so peaceful. Then I got this feeling to nuzzle him. 'Why am I like this? I never feel like this towards anyone? I like him? Well we are friends so it's normal to like him. But why I feel like this?', I ask my self.

Well, the first time I saw him when we were hatchling. I feel nothing. But when he went missing, my chest get hurt inside. I don't know what it is. So I just forget him.

When I see him again, two days ago. It feels like my body went limp. But nevermind, I don't know what it is. So I'm going to let it drop.

I walk to him. And laid down beside him. I scoot my self to his chest. I feel his warm breath at my back. 

I get that feeling again. I begin to nuzzle him. I feel a spark, my body tensed. The nuzzle feels different than last time I gave him. After a while, I stop. He has a smile in his face. Satisfied by myself, I nudge his face. "Hey, wake up..", I said.

He keep sleeping. "Blade.. Wake up..", I nudge him again. Looks like I must use that. I begin to lick his face. "Mmh.. Stop..", he said. I laugh and continue licking his face. He start strugling and finally open his eyes.

NightBlade P.O.V.

I'm dreaming. It's about I become Red Death servant. She toture me. Every day I will get a scar from her. And the dream is feels real. Too real. Then everything went white.

I feel someone nuzzling me, I feel a spark and it feels so good. Then it nudge me, I refuse to wake up. I hear someone call me and tell me to wake up. Then my face feels wet. "Mmh.. Stop..", I said. The voice start laughing. Then I open my eyes.

I see Daylight, licking my face. "Lighty.. Stop..", I said. She look shocked. "Ohh sorry.. By the way, you're heavy sleeper", she said. "Yeah I know", I said.

"C'mon Blade, get up and teach me that moves", she said. "No, I don't want to", I said, went back to sleep. "C'mon you promise", she beg. "For a dragon in your age, you are childish.", I said, smirking.

She make a pout. Then she pin me, but I quickly change the position. "Nah ah.. That won't work again..", I said. I stuck my tongue to her. "How'd you do that?!", she said, shocked. "It's a secret", I said. I wink at her, and the pout comes back.

"C'mon Blade, teach me..", she beg again. "No..", I said. "Please..", she ask, with a puppy dog eyes. Oh god, I still can't resist that eyes! When we were little. She always use that eyes when she want something from me. "Okay, okay.", I said. She squealed happilly. What a childish dragon..

We walk outside my cave. Then I take off of the ground and fly to the highest peak. I flew with fastest speed I can. I now about 2 times speed of my father. I got there and see Lighty all the way back. She arrive after a while.

"We really need work on your speed..", I said. I use unamuse face. "C'mon now follow me.", I said. I found a place that really perfect for training like this. I start to fly up then fold my wing, "Blade!", Lighty shout as I unfold my wing and glide in fast speed.

I do zig-zag when I face a bunch of rock pillars (A/N: just like when Hiccup testing Toothless prostectic tail fin, unless this one is on land not on ocean). Then barrel rolled, doing some front and backflip just like yesterday, before landing.

"C'mon now your turn", I said to Lighty. "What! You have to teach me first. Beside you're scaring me. I thought you gonna fall", she said. "C'mon it's in our blood, it's just like fold and unfold but you do it in the air. Unfold and spin your body to left or right. Keep pulling your body up/down until your body is in normal position. It's easy", I explain all the move I do before.

"Ugh okay I'll do it", she said, pouting.

Daylight P.O.V.

I start to fly just like he do before. I fly up then glide slowly. I try to barrel roll, and I did it!. I try the front and backflip, and did it again. Then I land in front of Blade.

"See I told you it's in our blood!", Blade said. "Easy for you to say", I said. "We just need the speed", Blade said. Then we train on my speed. And I manage to reach half of his speed.

"Good now you're just like my.. Dad", he said. I see him cower and turn his feet then leave. I lie down on a rock. I walk to him. "Blade..", I said. I hear whining voice, he cry. "Blade, c'mon don't cry", I said.

"I swear, I swear with my life I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!", I hear him mumble. "Blade.. I know how it feels. You're the--", I said. 

"NO YOU DON'T. YOU JUST GET ABANDONED BY THE NIGHT FURY. BUT YOU STILL GET A FATHER LOVE, EVEN IF HE'S A FOSTER FATHER! I DON'T HAVE ANYBODY, CLOUDJUMPER IS JUST TAKING CARE OF ME WHEN HE'S HERE, 

HE OFTEN GET OUT THERE TO FIND MORE DRAGON TO PROTECT! THE KING IS ALWAYS BUSY. SOME DRAGONS ARE JUST TRYING USING ME BEFORE I GOT HERE. I ALWAYS ALONE HERE. THE DRAGON THAT JOKE AROUND WITH YOU YESTERDAY IS THE ONE THAT ALWAYS DISTURBING ME.", he shout. My chest ache. 

"And the only other Night Fury I know is you. I only know there were a Night Fury clan from you yesterday. My family is kind of outcast.", he said. "Blade..", I said. He continue talking. "I don't even know my sister is alive. Or no.", he said. 

"Blade.. I'm sorry", I said. "Don't be, I already accept my condition, and I shuold be the one that sorry for snapping on you", he said. I feel touched. There's awkward silence. "Hey Blade..", I start. "Yeah?", he answer.

"You have me here for you", I said, smiling. "Yeah you're right, hey how about right now we do my favourite activity?", he said. He nuzzle me, I blush. "Well, let's go then", I said. Then we hear the bush rustling and a terror come out. 

"Blade's got a girlfriend, Blade's got a girlfriend~", he sang. He laugh. "Well looks like my prey is here", Blade whisper to me. Then he fly with extreamly fast speed. "ARGH!", the terror shout. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE!", I hear Blade shout.

I just stand there dumbfounded. 'So he's favourite activity is.. Chasing terrors', I thought. I put a palm face. I decide to follow him. "Blade! Wait up!", I said.

(Time skip - after they finish chasing the terror)

NightBlade P.O.V.

Woah!! It's so tiring to chase a terror. I finally caught that terror. I saw Lighty laughing too. It's so fun, I now have the terror in my gum mouth. I put him down.

"So how's that, Strike?", I ask the terror. "Nah, you're getting better in tricking me.. And thanks, I had fun too. By the way you never tell me how to reacted your teeth.", he ask.

"It's secret and just Furies that can do that", I said. "Aww you meanie", he said. "I need to go, have a good evening", he said. Then he left.

"Hey, Light. Let's go to the entrance", I said. "Finally you didn't call me Lighty", she said. "So you like it? Okay then from now on I'm going to call you Light", I ask. She smile.

We fly to the entrance. We arrive, and see the sun already goes down. "Hey, wanna watch sunset?", I ask. "Sounds good to me.", she said. 

I bring her to a mountain peak. I laid down on a rock there. 'It's so cold here', I thought. I see Light shivering too. I drap a wing over her. "Blade what are you--", she stop as I see her stop shivering. "Thanks", she said.

"Hehe no problem, you forgot I always do this when we were little", I said. "Are you?", she ask. "Yes, Light. I always.", I said. 

We watch as the sun goes down, until it's get dark. "It's beautiful", she said. 'But you're more beautiful', I think. "C'mon let's get back to your father", I said. I walk away, as I unfold my wing she speak.

"No I don't want to.", she said. She stared at the ground. "Why?", I ask. "I-it's just.. *sigh* I won't here t-tomorrow", she stuterred. I walk towards her, and lift her chin with my paw. 

"Daylight.. Look at me", I said. My eyes already red right now, just like her eyes. I could tell she hold her tears back, just like me. "Stop crying okay.. To think of it, I think I will just wait you to come back.. I'll miss you Light", I said, softly.

I pull her into a hug. She start to nuzzle me full of affection. I nuzzle back. I feel my chest already wet with her tears.

We stayed like that for a while. "Light..", I called her. She look at me. I lick her tears away. She blushed. "Remember what I told you?", I said, smiling. 

"What?", she ask, smiling too. "Your face is better when they have no tears..", I said softly. She nuzzle me again, but this time she has a smile in her face. "Thanks.. You're so sweet..", she said softly.

"No problem", I said. "Let's go?", I ask. "Naah, I still want to be here", she said. She laid down again. I laid beside her.

Snow(Leader) P.O.V.

Where is Daylight? It's already get dark and she hasn't back! I need to search for her. "WhiteStorm!", I call my second hand. He walk towards me. "Yes sir?", he ask.

He's a Snow Fury about 5 dragon years below me. His scale all white. He have red streak start from neck to his back and tail.

"You're in charge, I want to search Daylight", I said. I fly up and start to search her. I go to the mountain peak and saw Daylight snugling to Night. I start growling.

"Daylight!", I called her. She look back and saw me. I look at her shock expression. "Did you mate with him?!", I ask angrily. "No dad--", she said. "Silence! I bann you from him!", I shout.

"No, dad. You can't do that! I hate you..", she said. I shocked, this is because of that motherfucker Night Fury. She fly away in random direction.

I look at Night. He walk to me, with his spine blue. "Why didn't you gave her a change to talk? And to answer did she mate me or not. The answer is no. I know she has my scent now. But that because of I hug her when she cry before.", he said, he flew away to the direction of a giant crystal.

My heart feel like something stung to it. I doubt Daylight will easily forgive me. I start to search for her. I should explain to her later and remove what I bann her to do before.

I'm going to have Night's help for this. I follow his scent in direction of a giant crystal.

Daylight P.O.V.

He can't control my life for ever! I have rights to meet Blade. How could he! I hate him..

I fly to Blade's cave.. I arrive there and see Blade already half asleep.   
"Blade..", I said. He chuckled. "I knew you were going to come here.. You still mad?", he ask.

I walk to him and snuggle to him. "Yes! He can't control my life like that.. Especially from my..", I said. Why I can't said that? He just my friend, but I feel wrong if I place friend I the sentence. Am I in love with him? No that's wrong.

"My.. What?", he ask. "My lo-- best friend", I finished smiling. Whoa! What the hell is wrong with me. Then we heard someone landing outside the cave.

"Night! I need your he--", it was my dad. I start to growl. Blade step in front of me. "What do you want?", he ask as his spine turning blue. "I want to talk to Daylight", he said.

"No you won't! You--", Blade cut me of. "Just let him talk here", he said. "Okay then.. what do you want to talk about!?", I said.

"Please forgive me for misunderstanding you. I should have give you a change to talk..", he said. I calm down and I realise he just want the best for me. "It's okay dad.. I realise that you just want the best for me", I said smiling.

"Thank you.. For forgiving me.. And Blade thank you for everything you do..", he said. I hear Blade chuckled. "No problem..", Blade said smiling.

"C'mon let's go now", my dad said. "Goodnight Blade", he said. "Yeah you too", Blade said. My dad walk outside.

"Blade.. I guess this is good bye for now", I said. I start to cry again. I look at Blade. He leaned in and lick my cheek. "Good bye and goodnight, Light", he said smiling. I see his spine still blue.

I walk to the cave mouth and look back at Blade. I smile at Blade and took off following my dad.

NightBlade P.O.V.

Why I act like this in front of her? Why I act like my king if my spine blue? Why must she leave? What the hell is wrong with me?!

Argh.. I'm going to sleep. I hear someone land outside my cave. It walked in and I see Light. "Blade..", she said. I chuckled. "I knew you were going to come here.. You still mad?", I ask.

Light walk to me and snuggle to me. "Yes! He can't control my life like that.. Especially from my..", she said. She stop and I look she has confused expression

"My.. What?", I ask. "My lo-- best friend", she finished smiling. Whoa! What the hell is wrong. Did she going to say lost? Then why she stop? I am her long lost best friend. Then we heard someone landing outside the cave.

"Night! I need your he--", it was her dad. Light start to growl. I quickly step in front of Light. "What do you want?", I ask calmly as my spine turning blue. "I want to talk to Daylight", he said.

"No you won't! You--", I cut Light of. "Just let him talk here", I said to Light. "Okay then.. what do you want to talk about!?", she said.

"Please forgive me for misunderstanding you. I should have give you a change to talk..", he said. I see Light calm down. "It's okay dad.. I realise that you just want the best for me", she said smiling.

"Thank you.. For forgiving me.. And Blade thank you for everything you do..", he said. I chuckled. "No problem..", I said smiling.

"C'mon let's go now", her dad said. "Goodnight Blade", he said. "Yeah you too", I said. He walk outside.

"Blade.. I guess this is good bye for now", Light said. She start to cry again. She look at me. I leaned in and lick her cheek. "Good bye and goodnight, Light", I said smiling. 

She walk to the cave mouth and look back at me. I see Light smile at me and took off following her dad.

(Time skip - Next day)

NightBlade P.O.V.

I wake up and stretch my body. Walk outside, take a bath, and eat some fish. I go out and go to the cave where Snow Furies stay.

I see Daylight already awake. "Light!", I call her. "I thought you weren't here..", I said. Snow comes out. "We just wait for you to show and we're off.", he explain. "Well I'm here and so good bye.." I said, looking down.

"Blade, good bye and I'll miss you too.", she said, crying. Snow start to take off and other following. Until I'm just alone there. I go back to my cave and think about her..

End of Chapter 3


End file.
